


Smokin' Hot

by robofennec



Series: Vinnoel one-shots [2]
Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robofennec/pseuds/robofennec
Summary: Vinny likes it when Joel smokes.





	Smokin' Hot

It was Joel's sophomore year, Vinny's senior, and they actually managed to register for the same class. Every day they walked together, to the class from their dorm, and their dorm from the class. It was a comforting routine.

As usual, Joel lit up a cigarette.

"You know how unhealthy that is, right?" Vinny quipped, more making conversation than anything.

"I can quit if you want..." Joel suddenly looked rather uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it, dude, I don't care," Vinny said with a casual laugh. That made Joel feel a bit better.

"And you don't mind me smoking around you, right?" Joel asked, just to make sure.

"If I'm being honest, I kinda like it," Vinny admitted, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Why? It smells awful," Joel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...n-nothing." Vinny coughed, and it was clear it was fake.

They walked the rest of the way to the dorm in companionable silence.

"So seriously, why do you like me smoking?" Joel asked as they reached the door.

"Look, it's...something personal..." Vinny offered weakly.

"What, your dad was smoking when he left you and now seeing your roommate smoking is the only way you can finish?" Joel snorted.

"Uh, not that personal," Vinny said with a laugh. "I'll tell you when we get in the room, 'kay?"

Joel nodded and smiled at him, holding the cig between his teeth.

God, Vinny loved this boy.

They were finally back to the room, and Joel continued smoking, despite not being allowed to inside the dorms.

"What was it you were going to tell me?" Joel asked after a few quiet minutes, letting his cigarette dangle between his fingers as he leaned against the wall.

Vinny took a deep breath and said under it, "Ithinkitlooksreallyhotwhenyousmoke."

"What? You okay?"

"Sorry, I-I just think it looks...hot...when you smoke." Vinny looked at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

"You think it looks hot?"

"Uh... You know what, forget I said it. Just forget it."

Joel put out his cig in the ashtray and approached Vinny. "Let's sit down, yeah?"

Joel was glad that neither Rev nor Mike were inside. He gestured to the bunk bed he shared with Vinny, then sat down on the desk chair across from it.

"Why are you being all serious?" Vinny finally found the balls to ask.

"'Cause this _is_ serious," Joel said, raising his brows.

"I mean, it's not like it's a new thing," Vinny said, then instantly regretted it.

Joel listened for any footsteps in the halls, and when he decided nobody was around, lit another cigarette, staring Vinny in the eye.

 _Oh god he's doing it on purpose._ "Joel?"

"Mm?" the Swede asked around his cig.

"You think I'm hot too?" Vin asked, then gave a little nervous giggle.

Joel shrugged, then took the cigarette from his mouth long enough to say, "I'm kidding. Of course you are."

He stood and walked over to Vinny, sitting beside him on the bed. He leaned heavily on the older man as he took another drag.

Vinny reached for his hand before he could talk himself out of it.

Joel smiled around the cigarette and took Vinny's hand. "Was wondering when you'd say anything. Or if you ever would."

"What do you mean?" Vinny asked in a whisper, as if they were doing something bad and might be caught. Well, technically Joel was.

"I didn't want to rush you, so I figured I'd let you come to me on your own time..." Joel sighed, flicking ash onto the floor and smothering it with his shoe. He leaned over, closer to Vinny, and met those plump lips with his own.

Vinny let out a little noise of surprise, but quickly relaxed into it. He could taste the smoke on Joel's lips, and it was awful, but he loved it.

Joel felt around for his ashtray and poked the cigarette into it. It didn't matter as much right now.

He'd been making out with Vinny for god knows how long when he heard the door open. Of course there was no knocking.

Vinny was the one who pulled back first, though his blush, heavy breathing, and wet lips made it clear exactly what he and Joel had been doing.

Rev exited the room and yelled down the hall. "MIKE! IT FINALLY FUCKING HAPPENED!"

He got a "WOO!" in return.

Vinny and Joel would never live this down.


End file.
